


The Weight of Lust

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little BSG-inspired AU inspired by this prompt: Generation Kill, Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Porn Battle XIII. Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

“Fifteen minutes is all I need with you,” Brad whispered against Nate’s neck. His hands were already working Nate’s flightsuit open.

“Good thing, because that’s all we’ve got. Leading the rooks in a combat simulation in 30.” Nate pounded his fist against the door actuator and it slid shut behind them with a quiet swish, leaving them in the dim light of a maintenance bay. Brad pushed him against a metal shelf, sending handtools clattering to the floor.

Nate laughed. “Brad, you keep that up and everyone on board is going to be in here--”

Brad silenced him with a deep kiss. Nate knew from Brad’s open eyes that he was tasting Nate’s lust. 

“I intend to frak you loud and fast, Sir,” Brad panted, breaking the kiss momentarily. “The rest of the crew be damned.” He couldn’t stay away. His lips found Nate’s neck, his fingers. 

Nate laughed again and yanked Brad’s orange coveralls to his waist. It was the truth that they might all be damned out here, floating lost with nowhere to call home anymore. Maybe having each other was plenty; more than they could have expected. Still, they’d be brought before the Admiral if anyone found out. Fraternization was forbidden, but from the moment they’d laid eyes on each other before The Event they’d been drawn inextricably to each other.

Brad’s fingers found their way under the hem of Nate’s tank and pushed it up over Nate’s head. Nate reeled Brad back in by his dogtags, pushing his tongue against Brad’s in their neverending battle to make stray minutes count. 

A metallic voice came crackling over the intercoms. “Gravity system reset commencing in 15 - 14 - 13...”

They laughed against each other’s mouths. “Go,” Nate ordered. They stepped apart and stripped like life itself depended on their haste.

“Hurry the fuck up, LT,” Brad mocked. 

Nate answered with one of his quiet, mildly scolding faces. He pulled Brad into his arms, skin-to-skin as the voice reached 0 and their feet lost contact with the floor. Weightless, they wrapped around each other. Legs tangled and hands tugged fiercely at hair. Their knuckles bumped between them as they worked each other hard.

“Can’t frak. No leverage,” Brad grunted. “Turn around. We gotta change the rules to make this work.”

Nate ignored him. He pushed Brad’s body along underneath him, marking Brad’s torso with wet kisses as he hovered down Brad’s body to his dick. There was no time to do all of the things Nate wanted to do. So with a wink, he licked Brad from balls to tip.

“Nate,” Brad groaned, jerking hard in Nate’s grip. “Fuck, turn around.”

Nate smiled against Brad’s hip, but gave in. He never could resist Brad, not really. Even when they forced themselves apart, dubbing it some kind of “smart thing to do,” they always drifted inexorably back. Nate let Brad tug him around as they floated among their clothes. Nate had a moment to think they’d better make sure no tools were above them when the reset finished, but then Brad had him in his mouth and Nate’s mind was a blinding blankness of pleasure.

Nate threw his arms around Brad’s hips and panted against his thigh. Brad hummed low around Nate’s hardness and, with no gravity, Nate felt it throughout his whole body; rumbling through the air in his lungs and scrambling his brain with lust.

The head of Brad’s cock brushed wet against Nate’s cheek, bringing him back to the moment. He battled the tense distraction of Brad’s mouth and swallowed Brad back down. His cock was heavy across Nate’s tongue, already tasting of precum and twitching under Nate’s attention. Brad’s arms circled Nate’s hips too, until there was no space between them.

The voice crackled again, counting down from 60. Brad and Nate moaned at the reality of time. They pushed themselves and each other toward that blazing peak. Only a few more strokes. Only a few more until... 

Nate always flew better after these little rendezvous. This time, he smiled as he fired his laser cannons at the imagined target. His senses were sharper after Brad, recentered. He felt grounded even while his Viper drifted in zero G. 

Nate hoped when his enemy target was real, the pull would bring him safely back to Brad.


End file.
